


before the night is through

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coffee, F/M, Friendship, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, ShieldShock - Freeform, Thanddeus Ross is the worst, fairytale inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy did what she was supposed to do - she returned to school after her adventures with Jane and completed her degree. She got a job in her chosen industry -at a really good place no less- and sheshouldbe happy. She gets an invitation from Jane to spend the holidays at the Avengers compound and decides to forget about life for a while, but then she runs into a whole new wolf-shaped problem.Cursed a grieving Sokovian grandmother, Stevemustshift forms each night or risk losing himself. He has more control than the first time he changed (full of panic and rage), but needs to shift to release some of the energy and aggression. Not only does he have to deal with being the government’s dancing monkey, he now has to avoid discovery and becoming Secretary Ross’s lab rat.When Darcy sees an unusually large wolf and tells Jane about it, Steve and Darcy will be thrown together as things go out of their control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photoset on tumblr.  
> Rating may change because I do what I want.  
> Unbeta'd. We ignore our mistakes like politicians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Picture this wolf.](http://www.nationalgeographic.com/content/dam/animals/thumbs/rights-exempt/mammals/g/gray-wolf_thumb.JPG)

The snowflakes fell steadily, fluffy and wet - Darcy was grateful for her coat’s large hood. It had once belonged to her Grandmother, a lively woman who Darcy missed deeply. Gran gave the coat to Darcy before she died, reminding her with a twinkle of mischief in her eye,  _ “Us Lewis women stand out regardless. Own it. Know your worth, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise” _ . The thick, bright red wool still carried a hint of Gran’s perfume, and the memory of her embrace made it seem even warmer. 

Darcy still had one more stop to make, one more machine to check on before she could head back to the warmth of the Avengers compound. She’d moaned when Jane asked her to come out here so late at night, and in this weather no less, but the falling snow silenced the normal chatter of the woods and busy training grounds; the only sounds were her footsteps and the soft rustle of snowflakes hitting bare branches. 

Eventually, Darcy reached the clearing that held the transmitter. She gripped the flashlight between her teeth and began recording the necessary data from the tiny viewscreen. Her chilled fingers fumbled with the pencil, but soon enough she’d have them wrapped around a big mug of something warm (and spiked with liqueur). With the night’s final task complete -  _ You’re welcome, Jane - _ she straightened, tucking her notebook away in her pocket as she turned. She pointed the flashlight’s beam down the trail, and followed her already half-snow-filled footsteps back, humming tunelessly as she walked.

Darcy stopped, her heart pounding when she saw a flash of something through the trees, heard the snap of a twig. She flailed the light around, unsure if it would be worse to find something, or nothing.

“Uh, hello?” Her voice shook, and she struggled to control her breathing. “Who’s there?” 

A huff of breath had her spinning to her left, and the light illuminated a pair of glowing eyes and white teeth attached to the biggest wolf Darcy had ever seen.

“Fuck.” The wolf blinked slowly, and stood there unmoving. Its thick fur was covered in snowflakes, obscuring its colouring. “Uh, hi. Good boy?” She squeaked, hands outstretched.  _ As if that would stop it, Darce. _ If she wasn’t so scared she’d roll her eyes at herself. It huffed again and sniffed at her. “Oooh boy, yes, please be a good boy- or girl! Wolves can be girls too!” 

Darcy thought she must be imagining things, because did the wolf just… smile? It made a rough, hacking sound, but the wolf’s eyes were almost twinkling as its tongue lolled out the side of its tooth-filled snout.  _ Are you sure you haven’t already died and this is just a dream? _ It took a step closer, its large paw sinking into the snow. 

_ Well, this is it,  _ she thought.  _ This is the end.  _ Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see it coming. She felt its breath on her hands, warm in the chill air.  _ Ohgodohgodohgod.  _ Without warning, it licked up the side of her face. She flailed in surprise, arms windmilling, and slipped in the wet snow to land on her back with an  _ oof! _ In her shock she opened her eyes to see its face less than a foot away. Icy blue eyes stared into hers, and if she didn’t know any better she’d think it was laughing. 

“Think this is funny, do you? Well it’s not every day you see a wolf as big as a volkswagon.  _ Fuck _ , please don’t eat me. Jane’ll never forgive herself for making me come out here and hey I can promise you some delicious steaks from the kit-” Her panic-fuelled babbling was interrupted by another lick to the face. The wolf paused to shake off the snow then stepped back to sit beside her, head tilted as if waiting.

“Okaay.” She drew the word out, trying to think. “So. Not a Darcy-eating wolf, then?” 

It blinked at her, slowly, deliberately.

“Good.” The snow was beginning to melt through her leggings, and she shivered. “I’m gonna get up now, okay? It’s cold. And I’m sitting here talking to a wolf. I’m totally not crazy, I promise. You’re just really big, and actually kinda cute when you’re not being scary and if I keep talking maybe you won’t change your mind and eat me.” Darcy shifted and pushed herself up out of the fast-appearing snow. She made a half-hearted effort to brush it off but the damage was done. With a sigh, she looked up at the wolf. It was still sitting beside her, its large fluffy tail swishing back and forth. 

“Well, Mister Wolf - you seem like a mister - it was nice to meet you but I’m soaked and cold and need to head back now before I freeze. We can’t all be lucky enough to have a thick fur coat.”

The wolf dipped his head and  _ whined _ , then stood and turned to face the trail. He looked back, as if waiting for her to follow. Darcy shrugged and began to follow. _ Sure. Why not have a wolf escort. This is all completely normal. _

He led her to the edge of the tree line. She could see the complex across the field, a warm light in the dark of night. The snow was falling thicker, and soon it would be hard to see. 

“Aright, wolf bro. Thank you for bringing me back. And not killing me.” She bit her lip. “Um, bye for now?” she asked. The wolf dipped his head and turned to leave. 

“Wait! Do wolves like nose boops, or are you too dignified for that sort of thing?” He snorted, then stepped forward, bumping her with his head. She patted his head, gingerly at first, then scritched around his ears.

“Goodnight, Mister Wolf.” Darcy patted him one last time then let him lope back into the forest, before making her way back to the main building. Once she reached the doorway, she swiped her key card and looked back at the trees in case he was still out there. 

“Jane’s never gonna believe this.” she mumbled to herself, stepping inside to let the door latch behind her. 

-

Blue eyes watched her from in the trees. The wolf whined, grunted, grit its teeth as its bones ground and shifted. A man appeared, tall and strong. He gasped as small bones re-knit. After a moment, he reached up and grabbed a tightly wrapped bundle nestled in the branches of a tree and shook it out. 

-

Steve Rogers returned from his late night walk, surprisingly dry for how bad the storm is becoming. If he smiles for the first time in months, Bucky doesn’t point it out.


	2. Paw prints and coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna ignore how long it's been since I initially posted this and uh, yeah. Have a wee update now that this is back on my radar <3

The next morning dawned with cold, clear skies. The previous night’s snow formed soft, puffy drifts in the training field, and the trees looked like something from a postcard. 

Darcy watched the sky gradually lighten from her pile of blankets on Jane’s couch, not wanting to move from their warmth. The night before seemed like a fever dream, almost unreal. Had she really come face to  face teeth with a giant wolf and lived to tell the tale? Whatever happened, she doubted that her luck would stretch to a second encounter. She shivered, despite the blankets. 

When the sun rose over the treeline and illuminated the living room, Darcy decided it was time for coffee. Maybe it would help shake off the feeling of  _ weird _ . She dug around in Jane’s cupboards until she found the bag of beans, and soon enough the brewer filled the room with delicious scent of Jane’s favourite roast. With that step complete, it was time to wake up Jane. She tiptoed into the bedroom and crept onto the large bed beside the unmoving lump covered by blankets and pillows. 

“Jane.” She stage whispered, poking what she guessed to be Jane’s shoulder. “Jaaaaane.” 

“Mmmph.” A hand flailed out from under a pillow in the direction of her voice.

“The coffee is calling, Jane. It’s time to get uuup.”

“Ugh, fine. Stop poking me.” She tugged the blanket down far enough to squint at the sunlight. “What time is it?” 

“Time to buy a watch, Janie. And get up.” Darcy ignored the groan from the bed and stood. “Come on, first coffee then breakfast. We need to talk.” 

“What? Did something happen to my readouts? _ Is the science okay? _ ” Jane flailed her way out of the covers as Darcy walked back to the kitchen to pour herself the first mug of life-juice.

By the time Jane walked into the kitchen pulling her arms into a sweater, Darcy had Jane’s coffee poured and ready, and was topping up her own. “No, your data is fine, Jane,” she said, handing over the mug. “It’s on your desk.”

Jane sipped at her coffee, eyes closed. “Okay.” She stepped back and settled into the couch, relaxed now that she knew her data was safe. “What’s up then?”

Darcy wrapped her fingers around the cup, as if trying to draw strength from its steaming contents. “Well, have you ever seen any weird wildlife around here?”

“What do you mean?” Jane’s brow furrowed, but her eyes stayed closed against the light.

“Like rabbits, I guess. Or moose. Or giant wolves.” Darcy tried to keep her tone casual, and took another too-hot sip to cover her face. 

One of Jane’s eyes peeled open and blinked at her slowly. “Well,” she began, pausing to drink deeply, her voice still rough with sleep. “Since the compound is surrounded by forest, we’re bound to see various small animals, rabbits and birds and things like that. Most of the larger creatures stay away from the busy areas - they don’t like all the people around - but they’ll come close enough to hunt their prey. I don’t think wolves have been around here for years, though. You’d have to ask one of the locals.” She frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Uh, no reason. I mean, I saw some really big paw prints by the transmitters, and was curious.” Darcy felt a pang of guilt for withholding the part about seeing the creature that _made_ the paw prints, but she didn’t want Jane to feel bad for asking her to go out there in the first place.

“Huh.” Jane managed to open both eyes this time, and squinted in Darcy’s direction. “Well, we can ask one of the others at breakfast.” 

Darcy nodded, throwing back the rest of her coffee to avoid having to reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smooch emoji* Happy Monday!

Darcy and Jane eventually woke up enough to get dressed and head out to the common kitchen. The facility was operating with a bare bones staff over the holiday, so it was more efficient for everyone to eat together when possible. Darcy was just glad she didn’t need to cook. It’s not like she couldn’t - she’d lived on her own for years, and kept them fed in New Mexico after all - but it was nice to take a break from all that for once. It reminded her of how far they’d come.

They weren’t the first awake by a long shot. There were two men already eating and visiting, and from the sounds of things, much more awake than the two of them. 

Darcy recognized them from her work, how could she not? The Avengers were big news in the political world these days, especially after the mess that was the Sokovia Accords. It was a little weird to see them hanging out and being normal instead of running around punching things on the news. She realized they would have a life outside of Avenging, but she hadn’t the chance to see it before (except with Thor, but she didn’t think he was an accurate baseline for anything). 

While she paused, lost in her thoughts, Jane had already pushed her way through to the fridge and had her head shoved inside. The tall, scruffy man at the stove -  _ Bucky Barnes! _ \- turned to ask her, “Doctor Foster, we’ve made extra, if you’d like pancakes?” 

“Oh yes. Thank you, Sergeant.” 

“Call me Bucky, ma’am.” he rolled his eyes as if they’d played this out before.

“Then call me Jane,  _ Sergeant _ .” 

Darcy heard a snicker from behind her, and turned to find  _ Captain freaking America _ right behind her. “They do this often?” she asked, trying to maintain eye contact.  _ Holy muscles, Batman, don’t look down don’t look down don’t -  _

“-times.” he finished. 

_ Aw crap,  _ Darcy thought.  _ Stupid brain, thinking about abs. _ She smiled and laughed, hoping that was the right response. 

He winked at her and stepped forward to take a plate out of Bucky’s hands. Once he put it down, she extended her hand. “I’m Darcy, by the way. Jane’s friend and ex-assistant from the New Mexico days.”

“Steve.” he replied, simply. His hand was warm where it wrapped around hers, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve.” she grinned in reply. She eventually remembered to release his hand, then pulled out one of the high stool from the kitchen island and climbed up. “So, who’s the baker around here?” She gestured towards the plate stacked high with fresh muffins. 

“Hmm? Oh, that’s Buck.” Steve said, shrugging a shoulder towards Barnes. “They’re not bad, either.”

“You watch your mouth, Rogers, or you’ll be banned from eating my muffins.” Bucky replied, making a threatening gesture with the pancake flipper.. 

Steve grinned and gracefully stepped out of reach, careful not to drop the plate. 

“Would you like one?” he asked, his arm outstretched, tea towel over his forearm like the most stupidly hot waiter.  _ Unf. _

“Yes, please!” The muffins smelled of cinnamon and berries, and the top was perfectly crunchy. 

“Ohmyogff” She closed her eyes and savoured the flavours. “This is amafinb”

Bucky smiled shyly and ducked his head. “Thanks, I’ve been practicing.” 

“Well,” she swallowed. “You let me know anytime you need a taste tester.” She winked at him and took another bite. 

Bucky ducked his head and smiled, then turned back to the skillet. 

Jane brought her plate over to the counter and picked out a few still-steaming pancakes. “Oh hey, who would we ask about local wildlife? Darcy saw some huge footprints last night when she was out checking my data.”

Bucky glanced back as he flipped the last pancake onto the plate beside the stove. “Nah, haven’t seen anything. Steve?” 

“No, uh, nothing.” Steve reached up at rubbed the back of his neck. “You should be careful though. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He sipped his coffee, blue eyes meeting hers. “Wild animals and all.”

“That’s the thing,” Darcy picked the remains of her muffin off the paper and shoved it into her mouth. “It didn’t seem wild.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “You said you only saw footprints!” She threw a piece of pancake at Darcy’s head. ”What the hell?!”

_ Dammit,  _ she thought just before the projectile hit her forehead and bounced off to the floor _.  _

“I barely saw it! It was far away!” She scrambled to explain.  “It seemed almost... tame?” Darcy held up her hands in apology - and to ward off any further food to the face. “Sorry Janie, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“What’d it look like, then?” Jane switched to Data Gathering mode.

“I’m not sure, he was covered in snow-”

“He?” Bucky interrupted, frowning. He placed the last dish in the washer and shut the door. 

“It just seemed like a boy wolf. I dunno.” Darcy shrugged and turned back to Jane. “He was greyish? With some dark fur.  _ Huge _ . Like, car-sized. And strangely calm, he didn’t growl at me once. He was beautiful, in a terrifying sort of way.” 

“Well,” said Jane after a moment. “No one’s going out there alone until we know for sure it left the area.”

“Deal.” Darcy didn’t want to bet on a second encounter going as well as the first. 

“I can come with you, if you like?” Bucky offered. 

“Thanks.” Jane tipped back the last of her coffee, then shuffled around the counter to the machine for a refill. “Darce and I were planning on bingeing movies all day if you two want to join us?”

Steve opened his mouth but Bucky answered for them before he could say anything. “Steve promised he’d help me with something. Maybe later?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Jane lifted her mug in agreement as she made her way across the space to the large couch. 

Steve gave a rough laugh. “No rest for the weary, right?” He wiped aggressively at a spot on the counter. 

Darcy looked back at Jane fondly. “Sounds a lot like ‘Science waits for no one’. I get it.” She tucked a loose hair behind her hair and forced herself to make eye contact.  _ Don’t lose your cool, Lewis.  _ “See you around later?”

Steve’s grin lit up his whole face. “Yeah. Later.” He tipped his head toward her in a sort of bow  _ (How is he real?) _ and trailed after Bucky.

With one last furtive glance at his… assets, Darcy stood, sighing to herself.  _ Just hold it together for a few more days, then you can admire from afar once again _ . She topped up her coffee and called over to Jane. “So, what’re we watching first?”

\---

As soon as Steve cleared the entrance to the residential wing, a fist grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall with a  _ thud. _

“What the hell were you _ thinking _ , letting someone see you?” Bucky hissed, his worry apparent through his anger. 

“It was an accident, Buck.” Steve raised his hands in front of him in an attempt to placate his friend. “I promise.”

Bucky used his free hand to wag an accusing finger in Steve’s face “Don’t do anything stupid just ‘cause she’s pretty.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “She surprised me, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right.’ Bucky released his hold on Steve’s shirt. “You with the serum  _ and  _ wolf nose?  _ Pshht.  _ Sure.” He shook his head, incredulous.“You know what’ll happen if word gets out. If Ross-”

“I  _ know _ , Buck.” He’d been over the potential fallout in his head endlessly. If Ross found out what happened - forget being a dancing monkey, he’d spend the rest of his life as a lab rat. 

“Yeah, well. Act like it.” Bucky glowered. 

Steve took a deep breath and thumped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I will.”

Bucky nodded, silent, then stepped back. “Gym?” 

They needed to work off some of their excess energy. “Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come hang out on tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
